


Twelve Months and Twelve Bakewell Puddings

by Ladderofyears



Series: 365 [22]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Partners, Bakewell Puddings, Drabble, M/M, Secret Admirer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 06:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20335573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: From a prompt by the lovely MotherBooker:"There is a tearoom place in Bakewell (England) that lets you ship a Bakewell Pudding to somebody every month for a year. A pining Draco sends the puddings to Harry anonymously."This is a Hogwarts 365 story, and uses the prompt: friendly.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MotherBooker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MotherBooker/gifts).

> MotherBooker, I loved your prompt. Thank you for sharing. (I've been to Matlock Bath _twice_ this summer so I had to write it)

**January**

The first Bakewell Pudding appeared in Harry’s desk on the third of January. 

Still feeling quite podged after at Christmas with the Weasleys, the Deputy Lead Auror looked at the dessert with a queasy tummy. Harry wondered idly about taking it down to the staff room, but then Ron arrived at his side, infuriated abut the Cannon’s result the night before. 

As a result, the Pudding was promptly forgotten. 

Harry found it two days later, stale, grey and pathetic. He threw it away without a second thought. 

**February**

Valentine’s Day was always an exhausting day for the owl population of Wizarding England. 

Harry had taken to dreading the day. His entire desk would be filled with Honeyduke’s Finest chocolates, bouquets of roses that subtlety changed colour and cards filled with excessive declarations of love. Harry couldn’t eat any of it. The whole lot tended to be dosed in Wheezes love potions. That, he supposed, was the curse of celebrity.

Still, Harry kept one Bakewell Pudding, found hidden under a file. It was delicious. 

Even Draco condescended to eat a slice. 

**March**

Harry shared the third Bakewell Pudding with Draco. 

Harry had realised that his new Auror partner tended to skip meals. Draco often seemed to survive on the meagre rations that the Ministry canteen provided. He worked for days on adrenaline and a disgusting combination of black coffee and energy potions. 

“Have a slice,” Harry insisted. “Pasty with jam and almonds. From the Elven bakery on Knockturn Alley. My new favourite. A present from one of my fans, I think.” Harry chewed, thoughtfully. “Whomever it is knows my tastes pretty well.”

**April**

Harry was in no mood to celebrate Easter. 

Draco and he had been undercover for weeks, utterly determined to break into a gang selling illegal potion ingredients. The leaders had been curiously resistant to their friendly charms. 

Harry, impatient with Polyjuicing their faces, had decided instead to use his invisibility cloak, breaking both Draco and himself into their headquarters. A wand fight had resulted, with Draco hexed badly in the crossfire. 

Harry shared his Bakewell Pudding with Draco in St. Mungos, pleasantly surprised at how much he enjoyed the other man’s company.


	2. May to August

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry receives his monthly Bakewell Puddings. _Who_ is his mysterious benefactor?

**May**

Draco was soon back on active Auror duty, and Harry celebrated the return of his friend and partner with a big slice of Bakewell Pudding. 

There was certainly plenty to go around: a second Pudding had arrived that month, along with a beautifully written note. ‘_I owe you more than you’ll ever know/ My heart follows wherever you go_.’

Draco laughed at the rhyme, but Harry had to admit he was charmed by the sentiment. 

Whomever his secret admirer was, they certainly understood the way to Harry's heart: though his stomach. 

**June**

Harry was really quite surprised to be invited to Draco’s birthday party. 

It wasn’t that they weren't friends now: they were. They’d spent lots of drunken Friday nights in the Leaky after work, and more than often spent their lunchtimes in each others company. 

But a birthday party? That seemed just a _little_ too familiar. There was a dessert buffet, and Harry spent much of the party hovering beside it- eating a familiar Bakewell Pudding- and wondering why he suddenly felt so odd. 

**July**

Harry celebrated receiving his seventh Bakewell Pudding by dragging a reluctant Draco to the Knockturn Alley Elf bakery. 

He’d had the bright idea of pretending that he needed to examine their records as part of a Auror investigation. Harry wanted to know who his mysterious Pudding benefactor was. 

“I just want to thank them,” Harry reasoned. Draco pulled a face, muttering something about it being such a ‘_waste of bloody time_.” 

It turned out to be exactly that. Mifty, the Head Baker was spectacularly unhelpful. 

Quite honestly, if Harry hadn’t known better, he’d think the poor creature had been Befuddled. 

**August**

Harry and Draco chomped though August’s Bakewell Pudding after a long, sweaty afternoon of moving house.

For the first time in his life, Draco had decided to strike out on his own, leaving the Manor for an apartment in a wizarding complex in North London. 

Once the two men had _Engorgio’d_ Draco’s settee back to its regular size, the two men lounged upon it, enjoying a comfortable, companionable silence. 

It was a bright, modern home, far lovelier than Grimmauld Place. 

“I could be happy here,” Harry decided. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> September to December soon! xxxx


	3. September to December

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The secret admirer reveals their name.

**September**

Draco’s new apartment proved to be quite the lure. It was warm, quiet and far away from the hassle of Diagon Alley. Located amongst the muggles, it was a revelation for Harry to visit the local branch of Tesco and not be stared at or whispered over. 

Surprisingly, Draco had turned out to a far better chef than a Malfoy had _any_ right to be. 

And, as they shared a Pasta Alfredo and a slice of Bakewell Pudding, Harry realised it had been their third lazy night in that week. 

**October**

October wasn’t ever a good month for Harry. 

As the leaves changed colour once more, and Halloween approached, it was difficult not to think about his parents. How old they’d be now. What their lives might have looked like. Who they would have become, if they’d been allowed to grow old. 

They went together, Draco and he, to Godric’s Hollow. 

Afterwards, they shared a simple picnic: Bakewell Pudding, Pumpkin Juice and sandwiches. It was innocent and lovely, dinner that they might have enjoyed at school had their fates have been different. 

**November**

The Bakewell Pudding for November was decorated with a heart. It had a message attached. Harry opened it with a ripple of guilt. 

He hadn't thought about his secret admirer in months. There was another person in his life now, another person whom Harry had started to see with entirely different eyes. 

With every day that passed Draco became an evermore important part of his existence. 

“_This past year had been wonderful_,” Harry read. “_You’ve made my life so colourful. Your admirer is a person that you know!... The name you call me is-_”

Harry looked up from the card. Draco had just entered the room. 

**December**

Harry and Draco celebrated moving in together with a gigantic Christmas party. 

Of course, every friend and family member had rolled their eyes when they’d announced their relationship. “Taken you long enough,” Pansy laughed. “Nearly driven us all mad” 

Harry had only smiled, and kissed his boyfriend with every ounce of his love. Now he’d found the love of his life, Harry wasn’t about to let him go. 

“All it took,” he replied, “was twelve Bakewell Puddings.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All finished! Thank you for reading xxxx

**Author's Note:**

> All three parts are finished. Hope you liked it.  
Thank you for reading xxxx


End file.
